1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to power supply devices, and more particularly, to a bi-directional voltage positioning circuit, a voltage converter, and a power supply device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power supply devices are needed to supply voltage for operation of electronic devices. One type of power supply devices is a voltage converter, one example of which is a direct current-direct current (DC-DC) converter. DC-DC converters are used in many types of electronic devices to provide a stable power supply voltage. Pulse width modulation (PWM) has become a widely-used technique for controlling the DC-DC converters by adjusting a current through an inductor thereof.